Keylogging, short for keystroke logging, may refer to the action of logging (e.g., monitoring, recording, etc.) the keys struck on a keyboard or input to a computer, typically in a covert manner so that a user using the keyboard is unaware that the user's actions are being logged. Keylogging may be performed by a keylogger, which may refer to an application that logs keystrokes. A keylogger may be used maliciously, such as to steal confidential information, learn a user's login credentials (e.g., a username and/or password), steal credit card information, or the like.